


Catch My Eye

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Questioning Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: Niles knows he's into women (no thanks to Daphne), but a male patient of a colleague catches eye one day. Well, Maris isn't around to tell him what to do anymore.





	Catch My Eye

Niles picked at his breakfast. A simple scone and black coffee. Not his usual taste, but this week was all out of the ordinary.

"Something's wrong that you're not telling me."

He looked up tiredly at his brother. "What would ever imply that?" He rolled his eyes and took a drink. "Could it be the dark circles under my eyes? My ruffled shirt? My mediocre meal? Do tell me, All Mighty Sage. What gave it away?"

"Well, all of that, actually. You mind elaborating on what led up to all of this?"

He huffed and crossed his arms. "You know how divorces go..."

"Niles, it's been nearly two months now-"

"I wasn't finished," he snapped.

Frasier raised his hands in defense. "Sorry. Continue, then."

"I stayed late at the office to reorganise my desk. As I was putting the finishing touches and leaving, I noticed a man in Dr. Smith's office. Now, this is completely ordinary because Smith's sessions tend to run late. After he left his session, this man came up to me and introduced himself. His name is Eric, by the way. We started talking, then we went out for coffee, and one thing led to another, and then I slept with him. So now-"

"I'm sorry, can you back up a moment and elaborate?"

Niles cocked his eyebrow. "Elaborate on what? I feel I was perfectly clear."

"You slept with Dr. Smith's patient?"

"Oh, yes, right. Well, were leaving the coffee shop..."

_Eric held the door open for him as the two left the coffee shop. "Dr. Cane, can I just tell you thanks for one of the best evenings I've had in a while?"_

_"Please, call me Niles. And I should be thanking you." Something stirred in his chest. His heart felt like it was beating more on the rapid side. Oh, God... Was his heart acting up again? Was this a heart attack? Was this the end? He swallowed and smiled, despite the panic._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"What? No! Why would you ever think that?"_

_"I'm not sure... You're just sorta acting funny, I guess." Confusion and concern painted his features and swirled in those honestly delectable chocolate eyes._

_"Well, I suppose I am feeling a tad amount of anxiety."_

_"Wanna say why?"_

_Niles pondered for a minute. This man was attractive beyond belief. He was funny, kind, and an overall a pleasant person. His divorce from Maris was probably going to be the end of him if this apparent heart attack wasn't, so what the hell? Carpe diem. "I, um... I honestly find you quite attractive, Eric. And I'd like to sleep with you, if you would have me."_

_Eric gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Isn't that against you shrinks' ethics or whatever?"_

_"You aren't a patient of mine and as long as you don't plan to be in the future, we are well within the morality of the issue." He rocked on his heels. "So what will it be?"_

_"I guess I can't pass up on an attractive man."_

"And then we got in my car and drove to his place..."

_Niles pressed himself closer to Eric. He had to have him. Had to. Right there against the door. Fevered kisses. A hand up someone's shirt._

_Eric unbuttoned Niles' shirt and tossed it haphazardly to the side. "Let's say we take this to the bedroom..."_

"And, well... We had a rather wonderful night of passion." He finished off his coffee. "Quite frankly, it was rather hard for me to sit down, let alone walk when I got up this morning."

Frasier ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Dear God, Niles. You just went and slept with this... this..."

"Man?"

"Total stranger! Don't you know how risky that is? You ran the risk of getting an STI! You could've been murdered! You could've-"

Niles held up a hand. "Frasier, please. I'm not an idiot. We used a condom and I happen to know the area where he lives quite well. Sadly for you, your precious little brother was not about to be murdered in a seedy motel last night."

"So now what are you going to do?"

"Well..." He leaned back and crossed his legs. "I suppose I'll see him again tonight at dinner."

"What about Daphne? She's single and you've been pining after her for months."

"Oh, don't worry yourself. She'll still be unavailable no matter what I do. What's the harm in exploring this little–oh, what's the word–tryst? Perfectly natural for a healthy male to explore his sexuality." Niles picked at his fingernail. "Besides, what better way to get back at Maris when she finds out her ex-husband has been sleeping with another man?"


End file.
